This invention relates to lottery systems for conducting lottery games and, more particularly, to a lottery game in which players either select or are assigned multiple numbers as a lottery entry that may compared to randomly selected numbers to determine whether a given entry may be a winning entry.
Various lottery systems incorporating methods for selecting entries for lottery players have been previously described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,735 to Baba discloses a Keno playing machine comprising a selecting means for selecting a plurality of the Keno balls less than a set number out of the Keno balls displayed on a display screen in accordance with a player's operation. The Keno playing machine also includes an extracting means for extracting at random a required number of the Keno balls out of the Keno balls displayed on the display screen, and a counting means for comparing the extracted Keno balls to the selected Keno balls to count hit winning balls. Additionally, extracting means for additionally extracting a required number of the Keno balls out of the rest of the Keno balls except the extracted Keno balls when a number of the winning balls counted by the first counting means is above a set number. Further, the Keno playing machine includes a second counting means for comparing the additionally extracted Keno balls to the selected Keno balls to count a number of hit winning balls, and a paying means for paying odds based on a total of the number of the winning balls counted by the first counting means and the number of the additional winning balls counted by the second counting means, whereby addition of extra games can increase higher hit probabilities without changes to total hit probabilities.